


puppy love

by knightswatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Nail Polish, Rating Very Likely To Change, Recreational Drug Use, SASO Bonus Round Fills, Sharing a Bed, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SASO 2016 Bonus Round fills!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kyouhaba- nail painting, g

The smell of nail polish is an oddly familiar, comforting thing. It's a strange thing to be attached to, Shigeru knows, since really it smells pretty awful and he's pretty sure just _sniffing_ the stuff makes his brain cells die out in the dozens, but… 

It was a habit, to watch his sister sit on the end of the bed and paint her nails while he studied. She's only been off to university for two weeks, but it feels like he's missing something out of his evenings. There's none of her trashy gossip, none of the little hints about girls on her softball team who think he's _a catch_ or the quiet rattle of her nails against the keyboard of her phone.

There's still nail polish scattered over his desk, because Hikari can never remember to actually clean her stuff up behind her. And, there's Kyoutani, half-asleep and half reading some romance novel scooped off of Shigeru's shelf. (He'd claim _that_ was Hikari's too, if Kyoutani asked. In truth, he's not sure which one of them it belongs to.)

He wiggles slightly to the side, just enough to lean over his desk and snatch one of the glass bottles, not paying too much attention to what color he ends up with. Next, he grabs the hand that Kyoutani's _not_ using to hold the book up, hauling it into his lap and uncurling his fingers. Kyoutani looks up with a grunt, raising his eyebrows when Shigeru lifts the glass container and shakes it, making the tiny ball inside rattle.

“What the hell are you doing?” He blinks, leaving his hand there (maybe squeezing Shigeru's leg slightly, since he's been given the chance.)

“I'm gonna paint your nails,” he says it like it's the most normal thing in the world, and Kyoutani's brow furrows in confusion. Shigeru looks at the nail polish in his hand before holding it out with a shrug. “It's black. It'll look tough.”

“Whatever,” Kyoutani grumbles, leaving his hand where Shigeru has it. He sets the book down on his chest though, watching while Shigeru opens the bottle with a twist of his wrist and wipes the excess off on the edge the way he's seen his sister do a thousand times.

He's never actually painted anyone's nails before, though, and it's hard to figure out the angle that works best. There's a small grin on Kyoutani's face from the way Shigeru keeps moving his hand around, managing to apply a layer to both his nail and the skin surrounding it.

“You kinda suck at this.” Shigeru doesn't justify that with a response, simply focuses on doing the rest of them better. He gets more precise as he moves down the fingers on Kyoutani's right hand, before lifting it and holding them in front of Kyoutani's face.

“Blow.”

“What?” Kyoutani huffs, looking at him like Shigeru has gone nuts. Shigeru rolls his eyes and mimes what he wants with his own hand.

“Blow on your nails. So they dry,” he inclines his head and tries not to grin when Kyoutani simply complies. “Good. Give me your other hand.”

“You're so bossy,” Kyoutani rolls his eyes, shifting to put it on Shigeru's leg anyway. “If you wanted to hold hands so bad you could've asked.”

“Shut up and hold still,” he's laughing when he says it, though, and maybe this is a tradition that's just as good.


	2. alisae- bedsharing, g

It should _not_ , Saeko knows, be this hard to fall asleep with Alisa next to her. She can think back on two decades of living with one foot in the closet, of sleepovers and snuck glances at other girls, of summer camps and the barely suppressed desire to kiss glossy lips.

Sleeping next to Alida is different because it's a far cry from sleeping _with_ Alisa, but there's still a tingling thrill all the way down to her toes. Her fingers curl into a fist around the thin blanket covering them both until her knuckles ache because trying to calm down through sheer force of will just isn't working out for her.

Next to her, quiet and silver and far too beautiful for Saeko to look directly at, Alisa is not quite asleep. She's doing something with her cellphone, the bright light of it illuminating the arches of her face and making the mismatch of her eyes stand out more until they practically glitter. Her teeth are touching her lower lip, not quite a bite, but enough to indent the plush surface, enough to make the pout of her lips Saeko's entire focus.

It was a fabulously stupid idea, sharing a hotel room while they watched their brothers play other teams at nationals. Worse, because the crowd meant they ran out of double rooms and beds now had to be shared between them. Worse, because it means that Saeko is staring at the pale curve of Alisa's shoulder and trying not to picture the mark of a bite on it. Her own idiocy is going to be the thing that kills her like this.

Alisa finishes whatever she's doing with her phone and sets it on the nightstand, rolling onto her back. Saeko flits her gaze away quickly, to act like she wasn't _staring_ , but in the spartan boredom of the hotel room, there's little else to focus on. Alisa is a magnet, and Saeko's eyes fall back on her once more, only to find her staring back.

"This was a good idea," her voice is soft, as not to disturb the darkness around them, and Saeko nods her head like an idiot.

"Y- yeah. Saves a lot of money to share," it doesn't save Saeko from thinking about stolen kisses, especially when Alisa rolls to the side to face her fully. It feels like the whole bed has gotten smaller, and she's pinned, unable to move away. 

In two decades, Saeko Tanaka has never once been made to feel like prey. The sheets whisper as Alisa slides her way closer, one hand lifting to cup Saeko's cheek, humming in amusement. "Would it be a good idea to kiss you?"

Rather than answer, Saeko leans forward and closes the gap between them.


	3. Kyouhaba- shotgunning, t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for recreational drug use

It's Yahaba's laughter that makes Kentarou choke back the sputtering cough that wants to make its way out of his throat, burning the back of it painfully, making his chest feel constricted.

And God, this is why he _hates_ parties. Yahaba looks as if this is all entirely natural for him, though Kentarou rarely sees him as anything _but_ composed, so it's more of an irritation than a surprise. Kentarou isn't entirely sure where he got the joint hanging between two of his fingers, and he doesn't ask. Instead, he coughs little clouds of smoke awkwardly out of his lungs and tries to ignore the amusement twinkling in Yahaba's eyes.

"You've never done this before." It's an accusation, and when Kentarou glares at him he just tilts his head back and laughs, expelling a last puff of smoke with it. When he finishes, he grins, lifting the joint to his lips once again. "Fine. We'll do it this way."

There's music from the rest of the party pounding outside, a vague thumping sensation in the back of Kentarou's head, but it still manages to feel like Yahaba has wrapped them up in a private bubble. Kentarou isn't sure what he means with _this way_ , but he sits glaring while Yahaba takes a much longer drag off the joint, making the end spark to life as he pulls smoke from it.

He makes a beckoning gesture, and confused, Kentarou leans forward. Yahaba puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him when the two of them are a breath apart before opening his mouth. Smoke billows out white and thick and Kentarou inhales it without thinking.

(Definitely without thinking about how much he wants to kiss Yahaba's open mouth.)

It's easier this way, even if the position makes his face burn. It feels too _intimate_ for the two of them. Like they're hovering on the very edge of a kiss and the extended anticipation burns much hotter in Kentarou's blood than the smoke he slowly lets out of his own lungs. Yahaba's pupils are dilated, and he keeps grinning as he feeds smoke between the two of them, his fingers going from Kentarou's shoulder to the back of his neck, sliding up until he's twisting short strands of hair between them.

He's making tiny little sounds every time he exhales and Kentarou is drinking them down with the smoke, even when everything around him starts to feel hazy and blurred. Yahaba remains sharply in focus though, the strands of his eyelashes and the part of his lips, He's climbed his way practically into Kentarou's lap, though Kentarou isn't sure _when_ or _why_ , but his hands are on Yahaba's back regardless, holding him steady.

"Hey," Yahaba's voice barely muffles a giggle, high and sweet, reverberating against the walls of Kentarou's skull, and in response, he grunts out a bass sound that practically shakes the ground under them.

"Hey." The joint is practically gone or maybe gone all the way since Kentarou can't really remember what happened to it. Yahaba's mouth is still there, though, and even without smoke carrying his every breath, Kentarou can feel them against his face. He leans forward and it feels like floating, like falling a thousand feet, before he finally crash lands them both in a kiss that clacks their teeth together before it becomes half a bite and half a kiss.

And maybe the two of them _do_ fall back against the stained carpet of Oikawa's basement, and maybe they lay there for god knows how long and just kiss.


End file.
